


Something to Celebrate

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco doesn't expect Harry to show for the New Year's Eve party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heckyeahharrisco's [Harrisco New Year's Kisses: An Anthology](http://heckyeahharrisco.tumblr.com/post/154628185341/so-how-about-harrisco-new-years-kisses-an) bc I am weak for these dorks and needed a distraction from family being in town :D

Cisco sat in the corner of the room, drink in hand. Everyone else was laughing and smiling, happy they seemed to be having a New Year’s Eve without any catastrophes. Barry and Iris were kissing already, and Joe and Cecile didn’t look far behind. There was food and drinks and friends and family, really anything anyone could ask for just minutes before the ball dropped.

Cisco kind of hated himself for being so bitter about it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to party with the rest of the crew. He did, in a way. They were his friends and he loved them, there was just something missing. Or someone, really.

He hadn’t really been expecting Harry to come back for New Year’s Eve, though the team had extended the invitation to both him and Jesse on their last communication. They were both busy on their earth, where they had lives of their own, and they probably had their own plans for the night anyway. Cisco shouldn’t let Harry’s absence ruin the party when it was unlikely he’d show anyway.

He felt someone sit next to him, but he didn’t look up. It was probably just Caitlin coming to try to comfort him again. He appreciated the gesture, but he wasn’t really in the mood right now.

“I’m sorry I’m not being much fun right now,” he said, taking a sip of his drink, “but you should enjoy the party instead of bothering with me.”

“I think I’d rather bother with you.”

“Harry?” Cisco gasped, turning so fast he almost dumped his drink in his lap. “What- what are you doing here?”

Harry raised a single eyebrow. “You invited me, didn’t you?”

“Duh,” Cisco replied, biting back on the wild smile that threatened to overtake his face. Play it cool, Ramon. “But I thought you weren’t coming. I mean, the party’s almost over!”

“I was busy. I’ve got a company on another earth to run, you know.” Harry glanced at his watch, then over at the rest of the team. They were huddled around a screen as they waited for the countdown, Jesse bouncing excitedly at Wally’s side. “We’ve still got about a minute until midnight.”

“So you just came for the last minute? Typical,” Cisco groused, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to be annoyed at Harry being late when he hadn’t thought the other man would show at all.

“Well, I had something I wanted to do,” Harry said. There was a sparkle in his eye that made Cisco instantly suspicious and he narrowed his eyes, making Harry smile wryly. “Nothing supervillain-esque, I assure you.”

“That’s a relief,” Cisco said, and he wasn’t even entirely joking. If there was one Harrison Wells he didn’t want turning on them, it was this one. “So what did you want to do?”

“This.”

Cisco vaguely heard cheering and whooping from the team as the ball dropped, but all of that faded to the background. All he could think about was the fact that Harry was kissing him. He’d thought about it, sure, but the reality was far better than he could have imagined.

Harry’s hand was cradling his cheek, callouses pulling a little at his late night stubble, and that was a sensation he never thought he would have found arousing. He pressed himself into it, his own hands coming up to grasp at Harry’s biceps, and swallowed down Harry’s answering groan.

They kissed for what seemed like hours until someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They pulled apart slowly and turned to see Jesse standing a few feet away, hands on her hips. Cisco felt himself flush immediately, because wow, talk about awkward. He wondered if Harry felt the same, but the other man’s face didn’t betray a thing.

“So you two finally got together?” Jesse asked, a broad smile breaking out across her face and huh, that wasn’t exactly the reaction Cisco was expecting. “Is that why you decided we just _had_ to come to the party?”

Harry frowned a little, but he didn’t seem to perturbed. Or even embarrassed, which Cisco was honestly kind of hoping for. It would make him feel better at least. “Don’t act like you weren’t hoping to do the exact same thing tonight.”

“That’s none of your business,” Jesse said, though Cisco could see her cheeks had darkened a little. “We’re talking about you two right now.”

“How about we join the party instead?” Cisco said when Harry opened his mouth to reply. This was really not a discussion he wanted to get in the middle of. “Get some… champagne or something.”

Harry and Jesse both gave him the stink eye, but they followed him easily enough to the other side of the room where everyone else was still talking. Cisco was pretty certain the conversation wasn’t over yet, not by a longshot. Everything else could be dealt with later. Much, much later if he had anything to say about it.

Tonight was for celebrating, and it looked like he had quite a lot to celebrate now.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
